1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a graphene device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a material having a 2-dimensional hexagonal carbon structure and may be as thin as a one-atom thick sheet. Also, graphene may conduct electricity 100 times faster than a single crystal silicon, which is mainly used as a semiconductor. Graphene is a zero gap semiconductor that may replace a conventional semiconductor material, and thus, graphene has drawn attention as a base material for electronic circuits.
Graphene is generally formed on a metal thin film, e.g., Cu or Ni, by using a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method or formed on an SiC substrate by using a pyrolysis method. However, graphene needs to be grown on an insulation layer in order to use the graphene thin layer as a graphene device, e.g., a semiconductor device or a nanogap sensor. In other words, the graphene grown on the metal thin film is transferred onto the insulation layer and then patterned.
In order to improve a resolution of a graphene device, nano-patterning needs to be performed on graphene. However, a quality of the graphene may be degraded during this process. For example, when electron beam lithography is used, the graphene may be damaged due to an interaction between an electron beam resist and the graphene or during a process of removing the electron beam resist. It is difficult to form a high-quality graphene thin layer on an insulation layer with up-to-date techniques.